A Love Tribute
by StoryUp
Summary: Five Different Love Stories, you have to read. Love. Loss. Happiness. Join Jason/Kimberly, Rocky/Aisha, Katherine/Tommy/Heather, Adam/Tanya, and Billy/Trini on their ride of love. I alter some things.
1. Chapter 1

**A Tribute to Love. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Some of the rangers won't remember each other. There age are 28.**

 **Pairings: Jason/Kimberly, Rocky/Aisha, Katherine/Tommy/Heather, Adam/Tanya, Billy/Trini**

Ding! The alarms went off. Tanya Sloan reached out to stop the noise with her hand. The noises stops. Tanya sits up and looks to her side. Her husband, Adam Park, was still sleeping. She leans back and touches his face. "I Love You..." came out of Adam's mouth and Tanya giggled a bit.

Tanya got out of bed and turns on the light in the kitchen. She watches as the lights flickers but it shines on. Tanya walks back to her room, after getting a cup of coffee, and sat down on her and her husband's bed, noticing an open box with a luxurious necklace. She set her the cup she was holding on the side table and picks up the open box.

Adam wakes up like he's been awake the entire time to which he was. "You know, this is our first anniversary. I needed to buy you this necklace." he whispers to her ear.

Adam was hoping to get a great expression and attitude as he was leaning towards her for a kiss but instead..."Where did you get the money to buy this?"

"Huh?" Adam ask.

"Don't huh me," Tanya said, "where did you get the money to buy this?" Adam back away slowly. Adam was showing her what he sold. "What? You sold your bike. How could you?"

"Hey, it's not that important than you," Adam said. Tanya blushed. She started to cry. "Don't worry," Adam said as he wipes away the tear. Tanys turns to her back as Adam puts on her necklace. "Hey, this is suppose to be a great day for us."

"But I don't have anything for you," Tanya said. "So what do you want to do today?" Adam smiles. Adam and Tanya were taking a swan boat and they were driving on water. Tanya was getting scared but Adam comforts her.

Billy gets inside his cab and started to make sure everything was in place. A cab driver? Billy needed to make extra money to enter a science camp that costs thousands of dollar and this was the only job to fit in that he could think of. He was still dreaming about his perfect girl.

Rocky was getting a massage. It was relaxing until he checks his watch and it was almost time for his engagement. He walks out and got into his suit.

Adam and Tanya then have a picnic in a hot air balloon. Adam was throwing up and Tanya was trying to calm down. At the end of the day, Adam and Tanya were at the airport as Tanya was a reporter and her crew was going over the world to talk about things. Tanya blew out a kiss and Adam pretends to catch but is interrupted by Rocky as he was wondering where is his engagement takes place. Adam scoffs and tells his long life buddy a direction.

Rocky arrived at his engagement. He was opening the cab door was running up the stairs until Billy, who was his cab driver, told him to not get nervous and that everything will be alright. Rocky thanks him and he enters the house.

Rocky enters a room as he was about to fall but he catches his balance. Aisha turns around, wondering where he is as there engagement was suppose to already happen. Rocky gestures at his phone and shrugs. Aisha forgives him and he walks up to her. Rocky slips the ring into Aisha's finger and the audience begin to cheer.

The next day, Adam arrives in his house. He was eating noodles as he was watching the Tanya on TV. _'And right now, we are at a train station in Phoenix. This train is called the Lovely Express. It is known for a fact that it's a love train where people fell in love. Everyone that's here is with someone but me, I'm by myself. (she touches her necklace) Even though, I never lose hope because wherever I go, the person I love will always be with me and that makes me happy. Now, I'm ready to go.'_ Adam blushed a little, knowing his wife loves him deeply.

Billy was warming up his hands. A elder guy was asking him about his love life. Billy respond that he dreams of it happening. "Billy, look at yourself. You're so into your science stuff that you can't even find love." The guy hands him an invitation. "Here, if you wish, go to this wedding." The elder walks away.

"I know my true love will come to me," Billy says.

Trini is at the airport, trying to get to California. She has just arrived back from living with her grandparents. "I'm sorry, but you're a little too late. The plane to Sacramento has just left."

Trini gets out her phone, saying, "Ugh! Why does this have to happen to me? I have to get there by tomorrow."

In an office, the phone was ringing. Adam decided to pick up. "Hello." He drops the phone and walks out of the room and saw the television on. _'The Lovely Express Train has been in a terrible accident. But right now, we are still wondering who's alive and who's gone.'_ Tears begin to form into Adam's eyes. His wife might be dead or not. It can't be possible. He walks up closer to the TV. _'But our big problem is that we have no idea where our reporter, Tanya Sloan, have went. We can't seem to find her or her body anywhere. Right now, officers have counted that there is 134 people missing including Ms. Tanya Sloan.'_

Tommy turns off his TV; he owns a big company. He decided to give up teaching karate a few years ago. Tommy looks at the time and sees that it was 5:30. Time to go home. He was about to walk abroad the train until a female bumps into him. They both glanced at one another. On the train, Tommy kept looking at her as she kept looking at him. The girl puts on her head phone as she sees her stop. She excuse herself in front of Tommy and walks out of the train. Tommy sees a journal and tries to get it to her, screaming her name through the window. The woman couldn't hear as she was still listening to music.

Tommy's phone ring. "Hello...Yes, I will get Kimnyc for your party. Don't worry. She'll be there."

At the party, there was a giant pool in the middle of the big room. Guys were drinking and girls were dancing. Rocky was there also. A girl was is seen in the dark was talking on a mic. "Hello, gentleman and woman. Frightened a little. Tonight is a good night for an important person, Kimnyc. Rocky thought Kimnyc sounded familar. Kimnyc. Kim... The guys cheers up. "Well, here's a little song I'll like to sing..." The music started and the girl reveals herself. She was a girl with brown hair who was wearing a pink dress with straps. Rocky knew who she was instantly. Kimberly. The song went great until Kim fell down into the pool. Photograghers took pictures and Kimnyc just smiles.

Kimberly was in her RV. She was looking at the newspaper of Kimnyc a.k.a. herself. "How terrible! This is going to ruin Kimnyc." She turn around and toss the paper to her manager. "Because of you."

Her manager catches the newpaper. "But I thought, that's what you wanted, Kimberly," her manager said.

"Oohhh," Kim started, "Baboo, are you my manager or my boss?!"

"I'm clearly 100 persent your manager," Baboo said.

Kim walks out of her RV and greeted some guys. Baboo closes the door and Kim leans back to him and whispers, "who are these people?"

"They are our new workers," Baboo said. Kim respond with an oh. "This is Kamil, Stan, Cathon, and Gradon. They are in a band. They wanted to know if you would dance with them." Kim smiles fakely and then scoffs off and takes off somewhere else. Baboo follows her.

Kim thought of an idea. She pushes Baboo to a private spot and explain, "I have the perfect plan if I want to get Madame Kooper's attention."

"Plan?" Baboo said, frighten.

"We can hold a meeting with photographers," Kim started, "we hold a meeting about me. There's going to be a lot of photographers taking pictures of Kimnyc. Wearing a white dress and sunglasses. And get the pictures to the tell the truth. Then it will make people surprised then you can take me away. Great plan, right."

Baboo nodded in agreement but also horrified. "But I think you are going to need a plot twist to it of why you didn't show up."

Kim tries to think. "Oh, I got it. But what's his name?"

"What name?" Baboo ask.

'The boy's name," Kim thought.

"Boy's name?" Baboo ask.

"Just give me a name," Kim ordered.

"Jaylo... Jaymack... Jasoe... Jason... J-" Baboo said.

"Jason! Yes! Perfect choice. Thanks," Kim said. Kim was making teacup pinky poses around her faces.

"Um..." Baboo started, "who's Jason?"

"Yes!" Kim pointed out to Baboo. "Who is this Jason?"

The next day, Baboo called on the meeting. Flashes. Flashes of lights were coming. Kim wore a white dress that covers her whole arm. She put on her glasses. "Please. I never went to that party. Jealous people just cut my faces and inplace it into those photos. I didn't even went to the party. I was at home, trying to contact my love Jason." One of the photographer ask who he is. "Oh, Jason, he's my life, he's everything to me. He's the person that always gives me hope. And I am telling the truth. This is only love. And it's real. I've kept it for so long and I think it's time for me to get him out," Kim said, making a sad face. "Enough!" She runs off the stage.

After the meeting, photographers were covering Kim and Baboo. Kim was covering her face as she was smiling and laughing a little. "Are you sure you know what you've done?"

"Chill, Baboo," Kim said. "It's only a matter a time. I know what I've done. I'm not that stupid. We are going to get out of this state and go find 'Jason'. 3. 2. 1."

 **Like I said, this is a tribute to love and it can start to any couple. I'm sorry that I did not introduce all the characters like Katherine and Jason, but you'll get to see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hoped you guys like the first chapter. Here's the next. Read and Review.**

Rocky was on the road with Zack who was filming him. Rocky's phone rang and he answered. "Don't worry. I'll be there at in five."

"What?!" Aisha said, "you're still not here. Do you know that it's already 4." Her dad came up to her and tried to make her look at some newspaper. "Dad, I'm on the phone." She walks a few steps away. "You know, my dad has been asking about you."

"I'm coming, I'm sorry, but I had to eat first, you know that's how I roll," Rocky said.

"You know after we get marry, I'll be the one to set the rules," Aisha said, smiling.

"And don't forget to mention that I'll be yours," Rocky said. "If I mess up, then your father will kill me."

Aisha scoffs, "Don't tell me that you're only marrying me because you are afraid of my dad."

"I'm kidding," Rocky said. "There's a reason why I married you and that's because I love you, my sweet. Best Friends turns into lovers."

"Okay," Aisha said back. She sighs and then said, "I love you."

"Okay," Rocky said.

"Why don't you say it back?" Aisha ask.

"Well, that's because Zack is with me and you know how he is," Rocky said.

"True," Aisha giggled a bit, "I'll see you soon."

"See ya," Rocky said. He hangs up.

After the marriage photoshoots, Rocky and Zack headed back into Rocky's apartment. They were in the elevator. "You know, after you get marry, Aisha will be the only girl you would have."

"Yeah, I'm cool with that," Rocky said.

"And also, I can't wait til she makes you food," Zack said. "It could be the worse or the best."

"It's probably okay," Rocky said.

"Yeah, and don't forget to mention, wives are always nosy," Zack explained.

"Zack, you want me to punch you? That's very offensive," Rocky said.

"Well, it's true," Zack said, "they check your phone, you emails, even your clothes for reasons. Do you really want that?"

"Well, I don't know," Rocky said weirdly. They arrive and Rocky starts to drink. "I mean, I don't know anymore."

"Man, are you telling me that my statements are true?" Zack ask.

"I don't know," Rocky said. "I'm pretty sure I don't know anything anymore. Do I really need to marry her? This so confusing."

"Man, be brave," Zack said.

"I think I should just...break the marriage," Rocky said.

"No, dude," Zack said. "You love her, remember." Rocky stares at Zack and begins to nod.

Kim and Baboo arrive at the airport. Kim was getting annoyed by all the flashes behind her and Baboo. They walk up to a lady behind a counter. Baboo is irritated on how photographers won't stop taking pictures. Kim told him to chill and they will see; this is also the beginning to the act. The lady speak, "Kimnyc, this is your passport and here are two passport." She handed two passport to Baboo.

"Two," Baboo ask.

"Baboo, I only bought it for us to sit," Kim started.

"Right," Baboo agreed.

The lady nodded. "Yeah, sit together. You and Jason are going to have a wonderful time."

"Jason? Who's that?" Kim ask.

"Jason, your lover form your childhood," the lady said. "And I guess your manager has to sit behind you guys."

The lady pointed to her left and Kim looks toward her right. She's wondering who's Jason. Kim had no clue that someone is posing as her fake boyfriend. The guy turns around, and reveals himself to have brown hair, a black suit with a red tie, and brown eyes.

Kim's jaw drops as she sees him. She still wonders who's he. He walks towards her and hugs her as photographer begin to take photo and others begin to chat of why he's hugging her. Kim was wondering who he is and what he wants. The guy can't stand all the noises and yells, "Stop doing this! Is this right? You people taking pictures and people chatting about other people's life." He walks to Kim and holds her arm. "And I, Jason, came back for this reason. So people like you, won't underestimate my lover. Is that right?" The guy hugs Kimberly.

Kim breaks free and said, "Who are-"

"Don't worry," Jason informed. "I'm sorry that I left you, but now, this is our chance to be together, reunited." Kim was impressed by his acting but was annoyed that he was lying.

Tommy turns off the news; he was wearing his pajamas. He got into this desk. He got out the journal the girl forgot on the train. On the journal, it's printed in bold and cursive Heather. Tommy opens up the journal and on the page he could see a beautiful blonde girl with short hair and was wearing a shirtless top and shorts. He smiles to see her face but is interrupted by someone opening up the door. Tommy instantly hides the journal away as soon as he sees his wife, Katherine Hillard. "Okay, To-" Kat started but fades off as he sees her husband undress. "Why aren't you not dress? Today is your birthday."

Tommy stands up and got pulled out a sweater. Katherine walks closer to him and helps him put on the sweater. "Okay, so today, you have a call at five then a call from mom and dad at 6," Kat informed. Tommy was saying yes to everything. Katherine turns to the mirror and ask, "Do I look a little fat?"

"Yes," Tommy said, not paying attention.

Kat turns to Tommy, "What? What did you say?"

"Nothing," Tommy said.

"Are you sure?" Kat ask, "Because Kenzie told me that I look a little big."

Tommy looks up at her. "Don't let Kenzie get into your mind. Remember the last time you refuse to eat. You got so light that the wind almost took you away."

"Don't mention it," Kat said, "one of the worse day of my life."

Tommy was downstairs, watching Bulk's wife, Patricia, dance with other girls. He was getting bored. "And this is how Patricia and I met." Tommy wasn't paying attention. "So, what's your life like?"

Tommy was getting vision of a lot of things that was dull to him. Working alone. Time. Kat. The phone rings and Tommy picks up. "Hey,"

"Hey, my sweet Kat lover," Kat's mother called. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Tommy answered.

"You guys are coming to the party right," Kat's mother said. "Because we really miss you guys ever since you guys left California and live there in Switzerland."

"I'm sorry," Tommy started. "I-"

Aisha's father then takes up the phone. "My son, please tell your friend, Rocky, that the wedding is off! He wouldn't even show up to your wife's friend's wedding."

"Wait, Aisha," Tommy said.

"Yeah-" Kat's father said.

"Dad, give me the phone," Aisha said. "Sorry, about my dad. He's just angry that Rocky didn't appear for the dinner party. Oh, I just want to say hope you guys can come to my party."

Tommy sees Kat walking by and calls on her. "Hey, Kat. Your mother called and then Aisha's father got mad, but anyway, can you take up?"

"Give me," Kat ordered. Tommy handed her the phone. "Hello, Aish."

"Kat," Aisha squealed. "I've miss you guys so much. Even Kimberly, Trini, and Tanya. Hey, do you know where they've been. I know that Trini is coming back from living with her grandparents and then Tanya got into an accident and I just visited her this morning. And I have no idea where Kimberly is after 10 years ago when you guys were the Turbo Rangers."

"Don't worry," Kat said, "And when we find them we can tell them how much you and me miss them."

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot," Aisha said, "Are you guys going to attend my party?"

"Uh, actually we can't," Kat said, "we have to go to Kimnyc's party."

"Oh, then you better watch out for your man, girl," Aisha suggested. "Boys these days are cute and handsome."

"Don't worry," Kat assured, "Kimnyc is just another hooker."

Adam just arrive at the accident. He looks around and heard people saying that some other people made it to the hospital. Adam checks the hospital everywhere, even asking a guy where his wife is. He then ask a doctor to let him see all the people who's dead. The doctor shows Adam a room full on dead people who were laying on a matresses and their faces are covered. Other doctors went to go remove the blankets that covered the dead people and their faces. Adam sees a little vision his head of Tanya; he then realizes that Tanya is not in the room.

Adam hears a voice saying that they found another person and he races to a little cabin. When he went inside, he could see a girl with black hair, wearing a reporter's outfit, and a necklace. Adam knew it was her. Tanya. He cries of joy and then hugs her.

In the plane to Switzerland, Jason is leaning on Kimberly, 'sleeping'. Kim tries pushes his head away and Jason smiles once she looks away, and then he closes his eyes.

Tommy was smiling in bed. He had a great dream. He turns to the side and remember Kat was sleeping beside him. His smile faded.

Billy was in his cab, waiting for someone to come. He kept checking his watch and was getting impatient. After awhile he got out of his cab. He then hears a romantic song playing like he would imagine it. Then a lot of petals of flowers fell out of sky. Billy then looks ahead. He could see an asian girl walking with her luggage. She was walking in front of Billy. When she finally arrive, she ask, "Ready to go?" Billy nodded and smile.

Tommy arrives at a snowboarding lesson. He came across a guy who seemed to be drunk. Well, he was acting like it. Tommy ask where's Heather. The guy tell him snowboarding. Tommy thanks the man and then walks away, almost falling. "Watch out your steps. Finding love can be real easy." Tommy was creeped out.

Tommy went into a crowd and saw the girl was snowboarding. He was amazed and frozed a little. When she was done, she walks up to Tommy, smiling, and greeted him, "Hey."

Tommy was frozen but realization came back to him. "Oh, uh..." He pulls out a book and gives it to her. "...I found this."

Heather took it. "Oh, I've been looking everywhere for it. I need to repay you for your kindness." Heather smiles at him.

"Not a problem," Tommy said, smiling back.

He was about to walk away until... "Thank You!"

Tommy looks back and blushed. He smiles back at her and then ran away like a little kid. He was walking down coldly and wenterly hill and tripped a little. Everything was colorful in his life until... "Tommy?" His life went back to dull when he sees Kat here.

He stands up and walks to her. "Kat, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just think of doing a little snowboarding," Kat said, "I need to feel a bit wild again."

"Hey, I was thinking of doing a little dance if we are going to attend that party of Kimnyc and why don't we go out, we haven't eat together in awhile," Tommy lied. He was trying to make sure that Kat doesn't find out.

"I can't," Kat started, "I have to pick up our kids from school."

"Then why don't you invite me," Tommy said, dragging her with him.

Kat stops and stated, "And don't go near that Kimnyc. She a girl that eats boys."

 **That's all I have for you. Sorry, I wanted to post this chapter but I couldn't because my sisters was hogging up the computer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kim storms into her suite. She was angry. "Who does he think he is?!" She toss her purse onto the couch. Baboo kept coughing and gestured that a butler is still in the room.

Jason was talking the elder butler. He warning him to be careful; he then told Baboo to pay whatever is in his hands of cash. The butler went out and Baboo closes the door; he listens to the footsteps and then nodded.

Kim screams. "This is so not right! I'm calling the cops so there aren't going to be anymore 'Jason."

"Then I suppose your ideas are going to be gone," Jason said.

Baboo skips on the couch and puts down the phone. Kim was startled. "Chill, Kim. How about I ask them to make you a cup of tea and I'll deal with them." Kimnyc nodded like a kid.

Baboo turns to Jason. "Hey, who are you, really?"

"Jason," he replied.

"I _know_ you are not Jason," Baboo informed, " _She_ knows that you're not Jason. So just get to the point."

"I know that you guys don't believe that I'm Jason," Jason said, "and I know that you guys aren't going to fall for it, but what will happen to you if everyone finds out that I'm not the person they think they are." Jason kicks the door, revealing Bulk and Skull, who are photographers. He turns around and is surprise to see them both. "Wow! You guys are still...wow!"

"Yeah, yeah," Bulk said, "anyway, we just wanted some info on somethings like-"

"Oh, hey you," Jason called a butler. "come here." The butler came and Jason explains on what he wanted for him to do. "Okay, can you please bring my bags into Kimnyc's, please. Thanks."

The butler walks up on the stairs. "You guys can't just do...whatever you guys want to do."

"Oh, trust me, couples these days can sleep anytime they want," Jason informed them. "Do you guys sleep?"

"We doooo..." Bulk and Skull said in unison. They trailed off as they realize what he meant.

Skull jumps away to the other side of the door. "I'm not that kind of boy."

"And so am I," Jason said, "So thank you and have a great, great, great sleep." He closes the door. He turns back to Kim and Baboo and started to walk up to them. "Okay, so do you guys want to know who I really am?"

"Yes," Kim and Baboo said.

"John," Jason lied. "Are you guys willing to except me for this little act?" He pointed to them.

Kim politely removes his hand and said, "Oh, Jason. I don't want to hear...any of your lies!" She walks pass Jason but is pulled back by Jason.

"Oh, just listen," Jason said, "Imagine...Switzerland. Us, being in love. Peace and quiet. Then you should become famous for your act with Jason and then...and then..."

"And then...what?" Kim said, forgetting about how mad she was.

"And then...your phone will start to ring," Jason said. Kim pretended to hear her phone ring. "Answer it." She put on an imaginary phone up to her ear.

"Hello," Kim answered. _'Hey, are you Kimnyc?'_ an imaginary voice was heard. Kim started to jump up, excitedly. "Yes. Yes! I'm right here! I'm right here!"

Baboo slaps his forehead. "That's enough! Listen, what do you actually want?"

"All I want is to spend some quality time with this beautiful, pure, young lady, that's all," Jason said.

Jason's word made Kim upset. She puts on a straight face and crossed her arms. "Baboo, get this guy out of here!" She was about to walk up the stairs until she saw Baboo staring at him. She shakes him and said, "Baboo, get this guy out of here!"

Baboo snaps, "Why get him out of here?!" Kim startled a bit.

"I've only said this and now you're mad," Kim said.

"No, you've gone mad," Baboo stated. "This is your plan, wasn't it? Got the plan. Make an anouncement. For everyone to know. Jason!" He mocked. Now let me talk to 'Jason'."

Kim let in but was still mad. "Fine!" She flips her hair and walk upstairs. She was at the door of her room.

"Listen," Baboo turns to Jason, "do you want 10,000 dollars?" Jason nodded. "I can give it to you. At the end, you get your money then you disappear." Jason nodded. Baboo and Jason shake hands and then face Kim. "Done." Kim nodded in anger and shut her door.

 _Adam was entering his and his girlfriend's room. They were engaged. He sat down on the bed and touch her hair, making her wake up. "Hi," Tanya greeted. Adam greeted back. "Wake up, much." Adam stares at her. "What? You scared. Don't worry. I-" She stops as Adam put a finger on his lips. He removes it and continue. "What will happen if something'll happen to me?"_

 _"What are you saying?" Adam questioned._

 _They both got out of bed and Adam begins making dinner. Tanya set the newpaper down and said, "You can go find someone else."_

 _"What?" Adam said in confusion._

 _"If one day, something happen to me, then you can go find whoever you want, maybe even the first girl you see," Tanya said._

 _Adam set the cereal on the table and checks Tanya's forehead. "Are you sure you feel alright today? Maybe your brain is broken today. I think you need to see the doctor. Don't forgot that we are going to get marry in the next few weeks." Tanys set the cup of milk down and put his hand, that was on her forehead, down._

 _Adam was riding on her motocycle with Tanya in the back, putting her arms around him. "I was only kidding. Come on, you don't think I was being serious. What I meant to say was, you find someone better than me then you can go marry them."_

 _"Okay," Adam agreed._

 _Tanya jumped a bit. "Okay? What do you mean 'okay'."_

 _"Yeah, I'll find somebody," Adam said._

 _"Are you really going to find someone?" Tanya was concern._

 _"That's what you say," Adam said._

 _Adam was at his work. Tanya, out of nowhere, shows up and slaps her hand on the table. Adam turns to face her. "Who is she?" Tanya ask. Adam replied with a 'huh?'. "Don't 'huh'. Who is she?"_

 _Adam got up. "Who?" He walks out of his office and into the lobby._

 _"The person you're going to marry," Tanya said in curiousity, "Is she beautiful?" Adam nodded. "Is she like me?"_

 _"She's different," Adam said._

 _Adam was about to walk off until Tanya pulled his arm. "Um, excuse me. There's no different. Don't you dear dream of it. You will never get her. I'll tell you why. Because I will never be apart from you." Adam nodded like a kid. Tanya walks away but his pulled back by Adam._

 _"Where are you going?" Adam ask. Tanya jerked her arm away and walks away. Adam chuckled a bit._

 _It's night and Tanya is awake; she's touching Adam's sleeping face. "Can you hear me? There's going to be no possible way for us to be apart."_

Adam is in the hospital, watching over his wife. _'There's no possible way way for us to be apart'_ echoed through Adam's head. Adam leans in and remove some hair off of Tanya's face. "Do as you say," Adam said.

Billy and Trini was going around town. Trini told him to stop to a place and Billy obeyed. Outside, Trini acts very nervous. Billy was curious. Trini gets into her purse, trying to find her phone. She accidently got a photo out and Billy grabs it. "Um, Trini, I think..." He looks at the photo and sees Trini and Richie together in the pic. "Um, is this Richie?"

"Uh, yes," Trini said. "He's just a boyfriend. It's nothing really. I just wanted to know if he's alright."

"Why?" Billy ask.

"Look, I don't have the answers, so can you tell me if you can help me," Trini wanted to know.

"Yeah, I know someone that might know," Billy informed. The next morning, they went to the fortune teller. The fortune teller was saying something in a foreign language.

"What did he say?" Trini ask.

"Five minutes," Billy said.

"So he's going to take me in five minutes," Trini said. Billy nodded and tells her to get out for a bit. Trini could hear a lot of glass breaking and a lot of screaming. After five minutes, Billy opens the door and Trini could see all the frames on the wall shattered; everything is almost out of place and the fortune teller's clothes are ripped.

"Okay, I'll tell you," the fortune teller said in english, almost sounding like he's whining. "Here's the first place he's staying at," he get out a card and another card, "here's the second place he's staying at," the fortune teller pulls out the last card, "here's the last place he's staying at." The fortune teller stops and drops to the floor.

Tommy is sitting on the train. Heather arrives on the train and smiles. She came to ask if she could sit by him. "Sure, just..." he moves his suitcase out of the way and sat on the next seat.

Heather sat down. "Thanks for showing up, seeing me snowboard."

"Oh, no need to thank me," Tommy said, "you were really great."

Heather nodded. She looks at a different direction and then she decided to put one of her hand on Tommy's. Heather lets go once Tommy stares down on their hand. "I'm sorry."

Tommy places his hand on her her hand. "It's alright." Heather looks away from him and squeals quietly. She turns to face him and they both smile at each other.

 **Sorry for the late update. I haven't been feeling good yesterday but now I'm a lot better. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kim and Baboo are outside of Jason's door, wearing black with sunglasses and acting as if they were spies. They were listening to the inside, seeing if he was in there. Baboo is not to sure that the plan will work. "I'm just afraid we'll going to get caught."

"Oh, Baboo," Kim said, "It's really simple. We have to find out who he is and see if he's able to be in my life."

Baboo looks to the side and then face Kim. "What if he sees?"

Kim smiles brightly. "Baboo, you are standing here. If he comes then just whistle." Baboo didn't know what that is. "Just whistle. Whistle." She pops out her lips and whistle. "Look, you see, whistle." Kim whistle again. Baboo tries it and a soft screeching sould came out. "I'm going in." Kim opens the door and walks in.

Inside, Kim sneackly walks in with the lights turn off. She was moving as an undercover or a spy would. Kim listens to everything she could and flips to one of the room. She saw a box and started to open it up. Inside of the bos, she sees an ID, his driver's liscence, and a bunch of cd's.

Outside of the room, Baboo is practicing his whistle. He starts to move a bit back and bumps into a guy; he turns around and saw a six foot guy standing in front of him. Baboo got scared and jumps off, ditching what he and Kim was doing.

Kim heard a noice outside but it didn't bother her. She walks to a table and sees a laptop; Kim started to open it and the computer starts on a slideshow. There were pictures of Kim as a little girl and teenager. Kim's face drops as she was confuse. What does this all mean? Suddenly, she hears the door opening. Kim instantly went to go hide in a closet. Jason enters the room and headed for the shower.

In the closet, Kim was relieved. She get close to the closet door and tries to see if he's gone. Behind her, she could hear two people breathing. Kim turns her head back to them and saw Bulk and Skull; she turns back and starts to scream. Kim got out of the closet was running but accidently bumps into Jason, who was out of the shower. They went spinning and then landed on his bed. "Wow! Are you alright?" Jason said in concern. Kim squinted an eyebrow. "My Angel. How are you, love?" Jason smiles. Kim sighs and got up. Bulk and Skull hops out of closet and pose like superheroes.

"Hey, you two why are you guys together, anyway?" Jason ask, "And why are you guys hiding in my closet?"

Bulk and Skull sneered. "Surprise."

"Oh, wow," Jason started, "Thank you for remembering it's my birthday." He walks up to them and starts shaking their hands.

Skull pointed out. "This is not your birthday."

"Of course it is," Kim went along, "If it wasn't, why would I be here?" Kim repeating blinked her eyes in politeness.

"If it was his birthday, how come we don't see any gifts," Skull said.

"Because, they are in hiding," Jason said.

"Well, get them out, please," Bulk said.

"Alright," Jason said. Jason grabs Kim's hand and started to lean in. Bulk and Skull frozed as if they just seen love happening. Jason pulls out to the side a box wrapped up with a bow on top. "Here, you see." Kim was surprise to see it happen but she was happy that her plans did not get ruin. "Thanks for the gift, my love," Jason said, happily.

Kim smiles and then lean in for a hug, "Anything for you, my sweet."

Jason looks at them and said, "You two haven't left, yet." Bulk and Skull looks at each other and walks out of the room.

Kimberly breaks free and pushes Jason away. "Huh, where in the world did you get that present?"

Jason holds up the present and said, " _This?_ This is for you." Kimberly smile a bit. She takes the present and unwraps the wrapping paper; she soons open it up. Inside the box, lies a beautiful, luxurious necklace. Kim almost frozed. "Do you like? I've been wanting to give you this for days now and I just think now is the right time. So do you like? Kim."

Kim said out loud, "My heart has been remade and found love. I-"

"Love?" Jason asked, "Are you going to pay for this or shall Baboo do it?" Kim's jaw drops. She scoffs and walks out of the room. Kim walks back in to get the necklace and Jason smiles.

Trini was trying to use the public phone in the mall. She tries but no one picks up. Billy walks up to her and ask what's her problem. "Billy, I think we should go."

"No, not til you give me an answer," Billy said. Trini smiles and bits her lips.

"Billy, I don't think you want to know," Trini said. She grabs her and starts to walk off.

Billy runs up to her and grabs her arm. "Trini, what's so important that you can't tell me. We are friends, aren't we?"

Trini looks around a bit and nodded. "We are friends." Trini sighs and tucks her hands into her pocket. "Can we go somewhere else and talk?" Billy nodded.

Billy and Trini are sittind down on a picnic table. They were at the beach. "Okay, Trini, what's your problem?"

"Billy, can I trust you?" Trini ask. Billy nodded. "Okay, a few months ago, me and Richie were getting engage, but when Richie's father found out, he threatened Richie to pick me or his family. Richie wanted to pick me but his father forced him to move so...you get the picture"

"Trini, so why did you follow him here, you guys are still engaged?" Billy ask.

"Well, that's when I heard that his father was going to pick another girl to be his wife," Trini said, "that's why I came back from living with my grandma and grandpa."

"Trini, you don't have to do this for a guy," Billy said.

"But you don't get it," Trini explain, "We are soul mates. It really hurts me to let him go." Trini started to have tears in her eyes.

Billy touches her hand and Trini looks at him with curiousity. "Trini, don't worry. I'll take you to him." Trini smiles and wipes her tears away. "You know what will cheer you up. How about we both go to the party that's being held down town." Trini nodded.

Jason and Kim are inside of a limo. Kim was putting on an irritated face. When the lemo stops at the party, Kim's window goes down and Tommy arrives greeting them. "Hey, Kimnyc."

"Hey, Thomas," Kim said.

"And hey, Jason," Tommy said, putting one of his hands in the limo to shake Jason's hand. He paused for a bit. "Hey, do I know you?"

"No, I don't think so," Jason replied. Tommy nodded and let go of his hand.

Tommy got out a walkie-talkie and said, "They have arrive. Kimnyc and Jason have arrive." He gets out a check and gives it to Kim. "Here's the check." Kim thanks him. "It's Jason." Kim smiles and then faces Jason. She hands him the check. Kim's limo door opens and they got out.

Inside the party, Jason and Kim walk into the room. They could see Tommy, Katherine, and Heather there. Kim was reminding him to do his job and no other. Jason said and sweep her off her feet. He then release her and she went spinning. She stops and blows on her hair. Jason said, "Now, why don't we hear this beautiful girl sing." The other people cheers on Kimberly and the music started.

Heather and other people started to dance. Tommy was drinking. Katherine was shook her and tries to the drink but Tommy refuses.

At Aisha and Rocky's party, Aisha is dancing while Rocky is sitting, smiling at her. Aisha notices Rocky sitting and motions to him to come and dance but Rocky refuses. She then walks to him and pulls him to the dance floor and then he started to dance.

Out in town, a party was going on. Billy was waiting for the girls to finish fixing Trini for the party. He was outside where the party is held. Suddenly, Billy looks upstairs and saw Trini in a beautiful yellow and purple dress. She had wear a necklace with matching earrings. Billy drools over and wipes it away after realization.

Tommy is dancing with Katherine. Tommy tries to dance backwards but bumps into a girl, he turns around and saw Heather. The room was filled with color. Kat walks by his side and saw Tommy looking a girl. Jason joins them and dances with Kat for a bit. Then Tommy joins them.

Kim, who was finish with her song, was looking at them from a far distance. She smiles as Jason was having a great time, dancing with Tommy and Kat. Kim saw that he was genuine. He wasn't that lovey dovey she knew from the start; he has a heart. Kim was trying to think of that somone that reminded her of him.

Rocky and Aisha were partying. Aisha was trying to film Rocky dance but accidently hit on a video. She watchesapprehensively of the video of Rocky saying that he doesn't want to marry her. Aisha starts to have tears in her eyes. She walks to Rocky as he stops to look at her. Rocky was curious of why she was crying. Aisha held out the camera and she slaps him.

Adam was getting into despair as he was crying, waiting for her to wake up. It's been days. A tear fell from Adam's face and it lands on Tanya's hand. Her hand begins to move. Adam was breathing slightly hard. "Tanya, I can't live without you. Please don't leave me." He kisses her on the forehead. Tanya's eyes flew open. Adam is surprise that she has awaken.

At the fortune teller's place, a magic ball turns on and the the room started to get windy. The magic ball shows Tanya-getting hit by a car and collapsing on the floor-Tommy-outside of a restaurant, watching over Heather when a vision of Kat appears in the window-Aisha-getting married to Richie-Trini-crying while Billy appears and hugs her-and Kim-wondering where's Jason as photographer surrounds her; she drops to the ground on her knees and starts to cry.

Hope you guys like this chapter. This story is getting to its climax. More loss will come to the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Kimberly came into Jason's room. She tries to look for him but couldn't find no one in the room. Kim sees his laptop and decided to play with it. She opens it up and started to type on; she search on his pictures. "Him. Him. J+K, AA, Kimberly Hart, Jim..." Kim thought something was off. She rewinds a bit and widen her eyes. "It can't be. Jason."

Baboo comes through the doors. "There you are. Hurry up, Kim. We have a meeting today since it worked."

Kim turns to him, not listening to any words he just said, "What? Baboo."

"You have a meeting today with Madam Kooper," Baboo said.

Kim jumped up. The day for her acting career has appear. "That's great! You know what, maybe we should through a party."

"Okay, but just hurry up," Baboo instructed. Kim nodded; she stands up, noticing something was off. The room seemed to be empty. She ignored it and walked back to her room.

In the hospital, Adam was talking to the doctor. "Doctor Kemp, she hasn't been moving or talking ever since she's been awake. Are you sure nothing's wrong with her?"

Doctor flips papers from his clipboard. "Oh, Miss Tanya Sloan has been in a deep sleep these pass few days, plus she got into an accident. We doctors have scan and found that she has loss memory."

Adam got scared. Loss Memory. "Amnesia." The doctor nodded.

"We think that the only way for her to regain her memories is to relive them," the doctor informed. Adam nods.

Adam walks back to Tanya room and making a dull smile. "Hey." Tanya begins to sit up but Adam told her to relax a bit more. "Hey, so Tanya. I think we have to go back to live our normal lives."

"What are you talking about?" Tanya said. She finally spoke whick made Adam relieved a bit but he still worries.

"Um," Adam swallows hard, "I think you and I should start by going back to where you started."

"Why would I go with you?" Tanya ask.

"Because..." Adam was getting a bit more scared, "I'm your husband."

Tanya widen her eyes. She shakes her head and started to panic. "No, I don't think so. If I remember it, you were the green zeo ranger that just trained me." Adam smiles a bit, hoping that she was just joking, but he can see she was genuine in her eyes. "I'm sorry, um..."

"Adam, Adam Park," Adam replied.

"I'm sorry Adam Park," Tanya said, "I think you got the wrong girl." She went back to lying in her bed. Tanya turned to her side, not facing Adam. Adam deeply sighs and nodded. Tears begin to fill his eyes.

Rocky went to Aisha's house. He walks up to the picnic table and saw Aisha, sitting. He walks up to her. "Listen, Aish. I'm really sorry, but-" Aisha slaps him. "Aish, I'm sorry for-"

"Listen, I don't want to talk to you," Aisha said, "I've loved you and you...forget it."

Rocky holds her hand. "Aisha, can you just listen to me?"

Aisha jerked her hand back, "No, I have to get ready."

"For what?" Rocky ask.

"I have to get to my marriage in the next few days," Aisha said. She stands up, following Rocky. "Rocky, can you just please sit down? I don't want to talk to you, anymore." Tears begin to fill her eyes.

"Why?" Rocky ask. "I know I made a big mistake but can you forgive me?"

"No," Aisha said. She turns away but Rocky touches her shoulder.

"Aisha, how do you feel about me?" Rocky ask.

"I've loved you, but now I...I hate you forever," Aisha said. Rocky nodded and started to walk away. Aisha turns back, crying. She lied.

Katherine was cleaning Tommy's working space. She opens up a box and saw Tommy's wallet in there. Kat smiles and whisper, "Tommy the forget boy." She remember how Tommy would always be late to class or their dates in high school. She wonders if Tommy still has the little cat picture. Kat opens it and saw a cat picture; she looks at the other pictures and her smile faded. She could see pictures of Heather.

Tommy came into the room. "Hey, so Kat, have you picked up the kids, yet?" Kat turns around, hiding his wallet behind her back.

"No, um, I was still cleaning," Kat said.

"Oh," Tommy said, suspiciously. "Did you find anything?"

"No, I just came across a lot of gunk," Kat said. Tommy nodded. "Well, I better go and picked up the kids then, I don't want to be late." She walks away without Tommy seeing anything. Kat walks out and begins to have tears in her eyes.

It was nearly night. Billy finally got Richie's phone number and told Trini to dial it but she couldn't. "Billy, I don't think I can. Maybe you should do it." Billy sighs and dials his number.

On the fouth ring, he picked up. "Hey, is this Richie?"

 _"Yes,"_

"So, what are you doing at California?"

 _"Who even is this?"_

Billy covers up the phone. "He's asking who's this?"

Trini got the phone. "Hey, Richie. It's me Trini. I've been wondering-"

 _"Oh, well, I hope you can get to my wedding,"_

"Wedding?"

 _"Yeah, my father found this girl for me, I haven't seen her yet, but I've seen pictures of her,"_

"Oh, then I hope you guys are lucky," Tear begins to form into Trini's eyes.

 _"See ya,"_

"Bye," Trini hung up. She tries to breathe it in slowly, but before she knew it, she was crying, harder and harder. Billy touches her shoulder and she hugs him and cries on his shoulder. Billy felt tears rolling in. He didn't know why; he wasn't hurt nor sad of anything his poccesion.

Kimberly got into her room and turns on the lights. She was surprised to see some flowers on her bed. Kim picks it up and begins to read the card. 'Hey Beautiful, Hope to see you again'. Kim smiles and went to go take a shower.

Aisha's in the car as the windows go up. She's crying and looking out the window and saw Rocky standing there, watching her leave. Aisha puts her hands on the window and Rocky put his hands with her. They both smile and Rocky backs away as the car started. He waved good-bye and Aisha wipes away her tears.

The next day, Katherine was looking at Tommy's wallet and looking at Heather. Tommy came into the room. "Hey, so I've been wanting to talk to you. Have you seen my wallet?"

Kat stands up, holding it. Tommy gave a straight face. "Yeah, well, I've been wanting to talk about that to you."

"Did you see anything in it?" Tommy ask.

"Oh, I just saw my cat picture," Kat said. Tommy nodded. She walks up to him. "and Heather pictures. Tommy, why are you dating this girl who's like 30 when you're only 28?" Tommy didn't give an answer. Kat wraps her arms around his neck. "Tell, if there was a million dogs and just one cat, who would you choose?" Tommy looks away. Kat drops her arms, tears forming. Tommy looks at her and then walks awy. Tear begin to drop on Kat's face. She begins to pack her things her kids.

Adam is at trying the show Tanya her life before her amnesia. "Please, tell me something that you remember something." Tanya nodded.

"I'm sorry, but nothing," Tanya said.

"Try harder," Adam said.

"Have you not see me trying to remember?" Tanya ask. Her eyes begin to form tears. "I just want to go home to my parents."

"Tanya, please, don't leave me," Adam begged.

"I'm sorry, but I can't seem to remember anything," Tanya said. Adam sighs and walks away. Tanya knows that he doesn't like this Tanya; she walks out of their apartment. Adam came back and saw no one. He starts to look around more and nothing.

"Tanya! Tanya!" Adam yells. "Please don't leave me."

Baboo walks into Kim's room. Kim was looking through Jason's laptop. "Kim...Kim..." Baboo was breathless.

"Baboo, what do you want?" Kim ask. She put the laptop to the side.

"You've got the part," Baboo said. Kim widen her eyes. "Kimnyc got the part." Kim jumps up in excitement.

"Kimnyc got the part," Kim said, "I've got the part!" She was about to run out but Baboo ask, "Where are you going?"

"To tell Jason," Kim said, "he must be in his room right now."

"Wait, Kim!" Baboo yells. "I have to tell you something. Jason's not in his room. He's gone!" Kim didn't hear a singel word. Baboo runs out of her room.

Kim was out of the suite but their was photographer everywhere. Kim smiles for the pictures. Bulk and Skull were bumping their way into the front. "So, is it true that you and Jason were a thing?"

"A thing? We are," Kim determine.

"Is it true that you've got a part in one of Madam Koopers movies?" Skull ask. Kim nodded.

"So where's Jason now that he's out of your life?" one of the photographers ask. Kim was confuse.

"Oh, he's still with me," Kim said.

"From the heart I suppose," the same photographer said.

Kim turns around and saw Baboo trying to get to Kim. He stops and smiles at her. "You did it! Now, he disappears." Kim widened her eyes. Her smiles begin to fade. Kimberly shakes her head. Jason can't be gone...but he is. Kim drops to the floor on her knees as tears begin to form. Baboo begins to worry. Tears begin to fall down her face. Kim wonders why he would do this. She cries more and more. Baboo realize that Kim did not only fall for Jason but was in love with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not posting my stories. I've been busy.**

 **Here's Chapter 6. Enjoy!**

Adam was out on the streets deadly at night time. He was handing out flyers that has a picture of him and Tanya. Adam's been asking everyone about Tanya: if they seen her, hear her, met her. So far, he had no luck. From a far distance, Tanya is looking around everywhere, hoping that she's going to find something that she could remember. She saw a bus and climbed abroad.

Adam came onto a bus and ask if they seen Tanya. They all shook their heads. Right next from the bus was another bus that Tanya was sitting in. She was looking straight outside of the window, lost in thoughts. Suddenly, the bus begins to move. Adam saw her through the window and tries to get her attention. He instantly runs out of the bus before it could leave; he tries to catch up to the bus but it was no use. The bus drove away.

Trini and Billy got an apartment for the night. Billy was making dinner. Trini was sitting on the couch watching him, thinking about something. "So, Billy? Can you please tell me why you became a cab driver?"

Billy shrugs, "I don't know. I guess I wanted to make money to get into that science camp." Trini walks up to him. "Look, Trini. You don't need to bother asking more, okay. Right now, we still need to find your boyfriend."

"And that's it," Trini said. "You don't have anything else to say." Billy puts his head down and focus on the food. Trini felt a bit upset, but she changed the subject. "Smells good. You've been practicing."

Billy looks up and smiles. "Yeah. I've been hanging out with my mom for the pass few years. She taught me how to cook over a thousand foods."

"And you can basically remember anything even at first," Trini said. "That's an amazing gift, Billy." Billy blushed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Trini said. She went over to the door and opens it. Outside was...no one. Trini looks around and found an envelope on the ground; she picks it up and walks over to Billy with it.

"So, Trini, who's at th..." Billy trails off as he sees Trini holding an envelope. "What's that?"

"An invitation, I guess," Trini said. She opens it and saw a invitation letter.

"What does it say?" Billy ask.

"'I would like to invite you to Richie Donaldfield and Aisha Campbell..." Trini trailed off. _'Aisha?!'_ Trini thought.

"I thought Aisha and Rocky were going to get marry," Billy said.

"Me too," Trini said. "We need to stop that wedding." Billy nodded.

Rocky got an invitation of Aisha and Richie's wedding. He storms out of his hotel and starts to start his car with Zack warning him that it's dangerous driving at night, especially if he's angered. Rocky didn't care. He starts driving off.

In the middle of nowhere, the bus Tanya was inside of stops. The bus driver told the people to not be scared. The people started to walk out of the bus, including Tanya. Tanya walks away from the bus as she saw something.

At a little carnival, Adam try and try to find Tanya but he loses hope. He went down into his knees and let the flyer out of his hands. The wind blows the flyer to the bus.

Rocky started to drive faster. Tanya could see the flyers. She looks around and saw no one, no bus, not even a single car. She picks up one and started reading it. **'Missing: Tanya Sloan. Lover. Reporter. Friend.'** Tanya started to get a headache. She looks at the picture and saw her and... "Adam."

Before Rocky knew it, he sees Tanya in the middle of the street and started to push on the brake. The car stops in time but Tanya passes out and hit her head on the road. Rocky gets out and saw a ton of flyers dancing in the wind. He grabs one and saw Adam'a flyers.

At the carnival, Adam gets a call. "Hello." Adam drops his phone and runs out to the road. He could see Rocky standing by his car. "What happen?" Adam ask as he finally reached them.

"I-uh-I..." Rocky started. "I almost drive through her but she didn't get hit. I stop in time. Adam, she passed out and hit her head. I don't know if she's going to be alright."

Adam nodded. "Call for ambulance." Rocky nodded. Adam looks at Tanya and started to put his hands around her. He rubs her hair and started to cry. "You'll be alright. You'll be alright."

Tommy was walking in front of a bakery. Inside, he could see Heather's back. Heather was upset. She just got off the phone with her dad. Tommy sighs and was about to go in until he saw a vision of Kat wearing a white dress in the window. He turns around to see if it was her. No one was there.

Tommy walks in the bakery and Heather turns around. "Oh, Tommy. Hey."

"Hey," Tommy said.

"Listen, I think it's over," Heather said.

"What?" Tommy ask.

"I said it's over," Heather said.

"You can't be serio-" Tommy looks in her eyes and saw that she was genuine. "My wife just got out of my life. Now, we can be free."

"Free?" Heather said. "Tommy you just said that you wife ran away. You don't even miss her?"

"I do but I'll get over it," Tommy said.

Heather nodded. "Fine. Get over this. I hate you. You're selfish. I don't want to see you anymore. I'm breaking up." She walks out of the bakery with Tommy confused.

Tommy looks around for a place to sit. The bakery was closing so he could sit anywhere. He then spotted Kimnyc in a booth. He walks over to her and ask, "Hey, Kimnyc. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, hanging out by myself, thinking about stuff," Kim said.

"Kimberly, you don't need to act like that," Tommy said.

Kim leaned in. "What are you talking about?"

"Kimnyc, Kim, Kimberly," Tommy said. "Simple. Please tell me that you and Jason are going to be together."

"And what about you and Kat?" Kim ask.

Tommy shrugs, "I think I lost her in my life."

Kim nodded. "Love...it's confusing."

"Tell me about it," Kim said. "I mean, how do you know when you're in love."

"Easy, everything is brighter, not dull," Tommy said.

"And that's what you think," Kim said. "You think that when you're with Kat, your life is dull, but when you're with Heather, your life is brighter." Tommy nodded. "Tommy, if you listen to your heart you will know."

Tommy sighs. "Fine, but tell me first. Do you love him?"

Kim stares at him. "Tell me. Do you love her?"

Tommy stares at her. "Then why are we sitting here."

"I know," Kim said. They both stands up. "Good luck, Tommy."

"You too, Kim," Tommy said. They walk out together and run out the opposite way of each other.

 **Hope you enjoy! Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here you go. The last chapter of the story. Thank you readers who have read this and being patient with the update.**

 **Here's Chapter 7! Enjoy!**

Tommy arrives at the airport. He was looking around to see if Kat and his two children are still there. "Um, do you know a girl with blonde hair, austrailian accent, about 5 '6'?" he ask one of the guards.

"Sorry," the guys said.

Tommy sighs. He tries to remember where they were going. When she was packing, he could see the words 'Ornia'. Then it hit him. "Hey, where's the California plane?" Tommy asks the guard. The guard shows him. Tommy passes the entrance and the airport lady without a plane ticket.

"Hey, Mister," the airport lady said, "You need a plane ticket. Guards!" The guards came running after him.

In the plane, Kat and her children were making their way to their seats. Kat was lost in thoughts. _'This is like the Kimberly situtation again,'_ she thought. Suddenly, Tommy charges in. Kat was shocked that he would come here. She never thought he could done something like this. Kat could also see a couple of guards running to get Tommy. They eventually do but before they could take Tommy away, he called out, "Wait! Please!" The guards stopped, but still holding him.

"Listen, I know that I don't need my apologies," Tommy started, facing Katherine. "And I know that I don't need your forgiveness, but I just want you to be by my side. I want you home."

"I am going home," Kat said, a bit bitterly. Tommy knew what she meant.

"Why?" Tommy ask. "I've spent my whole entire life, letting go of the person I love. But...now...I don't want to lose her. I don't want to miss my kitty cat. I don't want to miss her beautiful accent. I don't want to spend my whole entire life without me soulmate. I just want Katherine Hillard back."

Kat wipes away a tear. "Well, maybe...deep inside, she would want you back, but she doesn't." The guards takes him away again. But Tommy stops them.

"Just give me a chance," Tommy said, "I messed up, I know. Just give me a second chance. Could you?"

Kat smiles as another tear fell upon her face. She walks up to him. "Maybe I could give another chance. A chance to redeem yourself. A chance to fix your mistakes. But you know what would make me happy. You." Tommy starts the grin.

"Does that mean..." Tommy started asking. Kat nodded, repeatedly.

"Yes!" Kat yelled. They began to hug. Tommy breaks the hug and begins kissing her.

In the hospital, Adam is looking at Tanya. "Please, wake up," he whispered. Tanya suddenly opened up her eyes. Adam tighten his grip on Tanya's hands. She sit up.

"Adam?" Tanya said.

"Tanya?" Adam ask, hoping she remembered.

"Where am I?" Tanya ask.

"You're in the hospital," Adam answered.

"How did I get..." she trails off as she saw him crying. "Adam?"

"I've miss you," Adam said.

"I didn't go anywhere, did I?" Tanya ask. Adam shook his head. He tries to smile but fails. Tanya touches her neck and remembered the necklace. She suddenly remembered. "Adam? What was it like for you when I wasn't me?"

"It was...hard," Adam said. "You didn't act like you. You weren't strong. You weren't positive. I tries to find you after you ran away. It was until Rocky almost-accidently ran over you with his car. So I guess I should thank him for your memories."

"Oh, Adam," Tanya said. She pulls him in and hugs him. "I will always love you even if I had amnesia." She starts to rub his back and let him cry on her shoulder.

Later that night, Kim was looking all over for Jason. She stopped by the bridge and sat down on the railing. She turns her head over to the side and saw him. Jason. She stands up just to see him fade away with the wind. Kim turns back hoping he would appear.

In the church, Billy and Trini arrived for Aisha and Richie's wedding. Billy and Trini walks inside the church.

Inside, Aisha is walking down the aisle with her dad. Aisha is not happy. Billy and Trini were staring at them. The priest begin the speak. Everything went as plan. "Does anyone eject these two from marriage?" Nobody eject until...

"I..." a loud male voice came out. He raised his hand to let everyone know who he was. "...eject."

Billy, Trini, and Aisha knew his voice. Aisha looked at him as her eyes filled with water. Trini raised her hand too. "I eject too."

Richie gave her a confused look. He had no idea she would appear at his wedding.

Trini was walking up to Richie. "Come on, Richie. I'm here now. We can tell everyone we love each other."

Richie looks at her with concern, but her scoffs. "'Tell everyone we love-' Do you even hear yourself of how that sounded? I've been waiting for years to get rid of you."

"What are you saying? Are you saying that you don't love me anymore?" Trini ask, feeling embarrassed.

"All I'm just saying is that you've been hanging out with cab boy that I thought you forgot about me, so I decided that you were never mine," Richie said.

"What does that even mean?" Trini ask.

"It means that I never loved you," Richie said. "I've never did. I adore you, but never, actually loved you."

Trini sighs, her voice cracking, "Why would you do this?"

"Because you were so wrapped up with me and I was getting tired of you," Richie said. "I had to act really nice and cute for you and your little friends so I could fit into town, but since you left for the peace conference, I decided to move on. Oh, well, I guess you still have that cab boy. Did you know he had a crush on you? or was it the other way around?" Trini looks back at Billy, who was feeling a bit embarrassed.

Trini gasps and slaps Richie. She turns around and walks to Billy. Richie touches the cheek she just slapped.

"Aisha, I know," Rocky started, "I know that you will never forgive me or your dad but I can't move. I'm not sorry that I'm in love with you."

"Rocky, I want to," Aisha said, "and I need to, but what if I'm not ready to let you in yet."

"I know you," Rocky said, "I've always have. I'm just going to let you decide of who you want. You _are_ my best friend. I love you. That's the reason why have to let you go."

Rocky starts to walk to the back door. Aisha turns to her father. "Dad." Her father sighs and gets up.

"Guards get him," her father command.

The guards surround Rocky. Rocky lift his hands up in defeat. He walks back in as the guards are behind him. "What do you guys want?"

"Do you love my daughter?" Aisha's dad ask.

"Yes, I love your daughter," Rocky replied.

Aisha's dad turned to her. "You can do the rest."

Aisha runs to Rocky and hugs him. "I love you too." Rocky breaks the hug.

"So is the wedding still on or what?" Rocky ask.

"Yes," Aisha said.

"No!" Richie snapped, "You cannot do this! This is our wedding!"

"But I think it's time for you to find your true love elsewhere," Rocky said.

"Yeah, you don't belong here," Billy said.

Richie gave them a look in defeat. He walks off.

"Trini-" Billy started.

"Don't talk," Trini said, "I want you to know that I'm heading back to live with my grandparents after this wedding."

"Oh," Billy said as he lowered his head.

"And I want you to come with me," Trini said, "as my best friends, and new/amazing boyfriend." Billy smile.

"Well, maybe we should do it here," Rocky said.

"You mean, right now?" Aisha ask.

"Well, yeah, since everything is already setup and people are here for a wedding, so we'll give a wedding about two lovely and awesome couple," Rocky explained.

"You never waste a good time to eat do you?" Aisha teased. Rocky said. They walked up to the priest. Tommy and Kat waved to them as they entered the church.

Kim also entered the church. Tommy, Kat, Rocky, Aisha, Billy, and Trini waved at her. She waved back and smiled but it soons fade.

"Kimberly Ann Hart," a male voice came out. Kim doesn't look up as she thought it was just her imaginatiion. She's been hearing a lot of voice of him, visions of him lately. "Hey, Pinky." Kim looks up to see Jason walking up to her.

She widened her eyes. "Oh my gosh," Kim said in disbelief. "I can't believe you're here. You're actually here."

"I heard you rejected Madam Kooper," Jason said, "Why did you do it?"

Kim shrugged, "I don't know. I guess having you in my life would give meaning to me."

"So you picked me over Madam Kooper?" Jason ask.

"Yes," Kim said.

"Why?" Jason ask once more.

"Why what?" Kim ask.

"Why did you me picked me?" Jason ask. Adam and Tanya arrived and are smiling at each as they arrived at a great moment.

"Um..." Kimberly didn't know what to say. She coughed out the words.

"Um, what was that?" Jason ask. Kim coughed out the words again. "uh huh. What was that?"

"I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you too," Jason said, smiling.

"Let the wedding begin!" Zack shouted.

As the priest annouces them to kiss, Rocky and Aisha leaned in for a passionate kiss. With the excitement, Tommy and Kat hold on to each other's hands, Billy wraps one of his arm around Trini, Adam and Tanya smiled at each other, and Jason wraps his arms around Kimberly and they smile at each other.

 **That's the end for A Love Tribute! I want to thank everyone who'd been patient, reviewed, reading, and loving this story.**


End file.
